Aussi Douce que la Neige
by Cinevorous
Summary: L'histoire se situe quelque part entre les tomes 2 et 3. Et si Bella avait ressenti des émotions fortes lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jane pour la première fois ?


Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'Alice était partie. Il neigeait un peu mais les flocons n'adhéraient pas au sol. Il devait nous rester un peu plus de deux semaines avant l'arrivée des Volturi et donc la mort de notre famille. Pourtant quelque chose d'autre me préoccupait. Je me sentais même un peu coupable de penser à cela alors qu'un drame se préparait. Mais c'était justement car il ne me restait pas assez d'années devant moi que je m'inquiétais. J'étais amoureuse de Jane. Ça m'était tombé dessus la première fois que je l'avais vu, lorsque j'étais allé chercher Edward à Volterra. Jusque là je pensais aimer Edward plus que tout au monde. Mais lorsque que j'avais croisé le regard empli de rage, de froideur, mais tellement mystérieux de Jane, j'en avais oublié la raison même de ma venue en Italie. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela m'arrivait, j'avais juste compris qu'il s'agissait d'Amour. Edward avait aussitôt quitté mes pensées, j'étais d'ailleurs contente qu'il ne puisse pas les lire, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. A l'époque j'avais essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas blesser les Cullen, et surtout je ne pouvais pas accepter le fait que j'aimais une femme. Mais voila, le jour même où Alice nous avait annoncé l'arrivée des Volturi à Forks, l'image du visage de Jane s'était imposé à moi. Je pensais ne pas m'en souvenir car j'étais un vampire et qu'à l'époque de notre rencontre j'étais encore humaine, et pourtant ses traits m'apparaissaient intacts. J'avais presque réussis à ne plus plus penser à elle pendant ses derniers mois, mais depuis qu'Alice avait mentionné son clan, je n'arrivai plus à l'oublier, si j'avais encore la capacité de rêver j'étais presque sûr qu'ils ne seraient remplis que de son image.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que je réfléchissais et j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion suivante : il fallait que je parle de mes sentiments à Jane avant un quelconque massacre. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait une vie après la mort, mais au cas où, je ne voulais rien regretter. Sauf qu'il me restait un problème : Renesmée. Edward ne représentait pas un problème, si je le quittais il aurait du mal à s'en remettre, néanmoins s'il voulait mon bonheur je savais qu'il me laisserait faire. Alors que je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma fille que j'avais si durement mise au monde.

Je me torturai l'esprit et Edward n'avait par l'air de le remarquer, heureusement. Cependant Renesmée me regardait avec un air suspicieux depuis plusieurs jours. Alors que son père, j'avais maintenant du mal à l'appeler « mon époux », était allé chasser en compagnie d'Emmett, elle et moi étions dans le Cottage. Nous regardions silencieusement la télé quand elle prit la parole :

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ma chérie.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? répondis-je prise au dépourvue.

\- Tu as l'air triste depuis quelques jours…

\- J'aimerai pouvoir t'en parler mon ange mais je ne veux pas qu'Edward le découvre.

\- Je veux t'aider… Je m'appliquerai à ne pas y penser en sa présence et je ne lui montrerais rien. Je ne veux pas te voir triste maman !

-Je… Comment puis-je te dire ça… Je ne sais pas si c'est de ton âge…

\- Je ne fais pas mon âge ! dit-elle en caressant ma joue sans rien me montrer cependant.

Je m'emparai de la télécommande et éteignis la télé. Après tout elle avait bien le droit de savoir et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle arriverait à ne pas y penser en présence de son père.

-Tu vois les Volturi ?

\- Les vampires qui viennent pour me… tuer ?

\- Oui, répondis-je en déglutissant, hé bien il y en a un, plutôt une, parmi eux… qui me préoccupe.

Je lui contai alors toute mon histoire, tout ce qui s'était passé le jour où j'avais vu Jane pour la première fois. Pour en conclure que j'étais amoureuse de cette jeune vampiresse.

\- Et je voudrais qu'elle le sache, peut-être devrai-je lui dire quand elle sera sur le point de me tuer, mais je veux qu'elle le sache, je ne veux pas emporter mes sentiments dans ma tombe… Désolé Renesmée …

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? L'amour est une bonne chose, si tu ressens tout ça pour elle cela ne peut pas être mal. Je suis un peu triste que tu n'aime plus papa, mais si elle peut faire ton bonheur je te soutiendrai !

\- Tu es tellement mature mon cœur…

Une larme aurait put couler sur ma joue si j'en avais le pouvoir. Pour me consoler je resserrai l'étreinte que j'exerçais sur ma fille. Elle enveloppa mon buste de ses petits bras et j'enfoui mon nez dans sa chevelure bouclée.

Lorsqu'Edward rentra j'eus une bouffée de stress, enfin apparemment Renesmée dissimulait bien ses pensées. Les heures et les jours passèrent sans qu'Edward ne posât de questions.

Il neigeait de plus en plus et mon stress augmentait, cependant le sol n'était toujours pas recouvert. La villa des Cullen grouillait de vampires. Nous avions réussit à trouver une multitude de témoins pour essayer de sauver ma fille. Il ne devait rester qu'une semaine avant la confrontation. Aujourd'hui j'avais prit congé d'Edward car j'avais besoin de réfléchir seule. Il m'avait laissé partir non sans rechigner. Je courrais dans la forêt, le vent et la neige fouettait mon visage. J'arrivai dans une grande clairière enneigée et m'y arrêtai pour admirer la beauté du paysage. Vu la blancheur du sol je devais être près du Canada. Je humais l'air froid en fermant les yeux quand une odeur inconnue qui me semblait pourtant familière m'interpela. Mes yeux se rouvrirent instantanément pour chercher la provenance de cette fragrance. Lorsque je la vis, lorsque je compris de qui il s'agissait, mon corps de figea.

\- Jane ? dis-je faiblement alors qu'elle se tenait à l'autre bout de la clairière.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda-t-elle presque étonnée.

Je pensais qu'elle annonçait l'arrivée de tous les Volturi, je pensais que mon heure était arrivée. Pourtant, pourtant j'étais heureuse de voir son visage. Une chose me frappa, elle ne portait pas sa toge noir, non, elle était habillée normalement, jean et chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, seule ?

\- Je voulais te voir Bella, ça fait trois heures que je te suis de loin, je suis arrivée aux alentours de Forks au moment où tu as commencé à courir.

\- Me voir ? Seulement moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut que je te parle, cela va peut-être ne servir à rien, mais il faut que je te le dise. Les Volturi pensent que je suis là en repérage, mais je suis venu pour toi et je suis d'ailleurs prête à me rallier à vos côtés, peu importe le crime que vous avez commis.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait, dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi en un quart de seconde, j'espère que tu ne seras pas outrée, ou que tu n'essayeras pas de me tuer sur le champ.

Elle était maintenant toute proche de moi, une dizaine de mètre nous séparait.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu Bella, ma vie s'est arrêtée. Mon cœur bâterait encore que ce serait lui qui se serait éteint, ou bien au contraire il n'aurait battu que pour toi. Lorsque tu as plongé tes prunelles chocolats dans mon regard, j'ai compris, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus exister si tu ne faisais plus partit de ce monde. Ta présence me semblait aussi naturelle que ma soif. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis ce jour. J'ai essayé de t'oublier mais rien à faire. Quand j'ai apprit par Aro que tu te mariais à cet… Edward, ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents et elle grogna, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de désespoir. Malheureusement je suis un vampire et cela ne marche pas comme ça. Quand Irina est venu nous apprendre que vous aviez enfreint la loi et que nous venions pour rendre justice je ne pouvais l'accepter, comment pouvais-je assister à ta mort ? Je préférerai que tu me tues de tes propres mains. Mais je n'ai rien dit et j'ai évité tout contact avec Aro. J'avais besoin de te voir… Je veux te protéger, même si tu te fiches de moi…

Je n'en revenais pas. Ainsi elle partageait mes sentiments. J'avais envie d'exploser de joie.

\- Dis-le !

\- Pardon ?

\- La raison de ta venue !

\- Mais je viens de te l'expliquer…

\- Jane…, chuchotai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Plus qu'un mètre entre nous.

-Je t'aime… Bella.

Mon nom avait était chuchoté. C'était cela que j'attendais. La véracité de cette phrase me frappa. Je me demandais comment nous pouvions ressentir cela alors que nous nous étions rencontrées qu'une seule fois. C'était cette sensation qui me prouvait que nos sentiments étaient les plus pures et les plus sincères qu'il soit. Pas un simple coup de foudre. Bien plus.

Je parcouru lentement le dernier mètre qui nous séparait, comme si je voulais savourer ce moment alors qu'au contraire j'aurai voulu accélérer. Je me retrouvai tout près d'elle. Mon regard se planta dans le sien, ses prunelles rouge vif m'éblouirent presque. En tant que vampire je voyais la perfection de sa peau, la beauté de son visage, la magnificence de ses cheveux blonds. Elle voulu ouvrir la bouche, surement pour poser une question, mais je l'en empêchai en me ruant sur ses lèvres. Jane fut surprise mais se laissa faire. Un de mes bras enlaça sa taille et je la plaquai contre mon corps, l'autre chercha sa main et s'enlaça entre ses doigts fins. Finalement ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser filer sa langue fraiche, lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la mienne un râle de plaisir m'échappa. Ma main posée sur son dos se déplaça pour aller déboutonner sa chemise. Nos visages étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Une fois sa chemise ouverte elle s'empressa de me retirer mon polo, et elle plaqua encore plus durement son buste contre le mien. Sa poitrine forçant sur la mienne me rendait folle. Elle pressa sur mes épaules et nous tombâmes à la renverse dans la neige. La couche de neige sous mon corps froid me semblait aussi douce et chaude qu'un parterre de plumes. Dans la chute nos bouches s'étaient séparées, elle en profita donc pour me regarder. Nos yeux ne voulaient plus se quitter, son regard me rendait folle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et mon désir explosa. Mes mains allèrent appuyer sur sa nuque pour qu'elle m'embrasse de nouveau. Je mordais ses lèvres d'acier tout en caressant ses fesses. Quant à elle, elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur le bas de mon ventre. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie d'elle, je ne pouvais plus attendre, mes désirs dans ce corps de vampire étaient tellement puissants. Je réussis à lui retirer son pantalon en un clin d'œil, le mien fut ôté aussi vite. Elle avait toujours sa chemise, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas envie de lui retirer, je la trouvais très bien sur son dos, moi il ne me restait que mes sous-vêtements. Je ne compris pas très bien la scène qui suivit, j'entendis juste mon soutien gorge craquer et se retrouver dans les dents de Jane. Elle secoua la tête et il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin dans la neige. Avec mes doigts je fis subir le même sort à sa culotte qui alla rejoindre mon soutien gorge et qui furent bientôt rejoint par ma propre culotte. Quand son sexe rencontra le mien je l'embrassai pour m'éviter d'emmètre un cri qui perturberait ce silence agréable. Jane lâcha mes lèvres et sa langue se dirigea sur mes seins. Elle les lécha, les mordilla, les suçota. Je gémissais tellement fort, même Edward ne me faisait pas cette effet quand il me faisait la même chose. Pendant qu'elle s'amusait avec ma poitrine elle pénétra deux doigts en moi. Ma main se crispa dans la neige et mon corps se cambra. C'était comme si j'avais attendu, espéré, ce moment depuis des mois. Maintenant je gémissais vraiment intensément, je ne pouvais pas me retenir, elle remonta vers ma bouche pour s'en occuper, toujours en faisant des vas et viens dans mon être. Elle accéléra ses mouvements et s'arrêta brusquement avant, une nouvelle fois, de se décoller de mon visage pour redescendre sur mon corps. Lorsque ses lèvres de marbres embrassèrent mon sexe je cru que j'allais perdre conscience. Je grognai presque tellement le plaisir était violent. Elle donna des coups de langues, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je jouisse en rompant le silence et en criant son nom. A ce moment la j'entendis des oiseaux s'envoler, et des lapins se terrer dans leur terriers. Nous étions les prédateurs le plus haut placé dans la chaine alimentaire après tout !

Je n'avais pas besoin de reprendre mon souffle alors je l'attirai à mes lèvres et l'embrassai encore plus fougueusement qu'avant. Ma main se glissa entre nos deux corps pour venir jouer avec son sexe. Je le frottai, le malaxai, le caressai, et je l'entendais gémir de plus en plus fort. Sa voix était magnifique, son visage modelé par le désir était sublime. Je ne voulais plus la faire patienter, je pénétrai à mon tour dans son corps. C'était chaud, comparé à nos corps froids et durs. Cela me semblait être l'endroit le plus doux du monde. Elle mordillait mon oreille pour retenir ses gémissements, mais parfois un « Bella » lui échappait. En même temps j'essayai de lui caresser les seins mais ce n'était pas chose facile car c'était moi qui me trouvait en dessous, je me résignai donc à caresser ses fesses. Lorsqu'elle jouie elle réagit presque de la même manière que moi. Sa chemise aurait dut être trempé par la transpiration, mais si elle était mouille c'était juste à cause de la neige. Elle retira sa chemise et son soutien gorge, que j'avais jadis baissé sous sa poitrine, et replongea sur ma bouche pour me refaire l'amour, encore et encore.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à faire sombre et quel a nuit approchait que nous nous arrêtâmes. Cela devait faire cinq heures que nous n'avions pas échangé un mot, autre que des gémissements de plaisirs. Je lui fis remarquer que le soleil se couchait et elle alla ramener nos vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Pendant que nous nous rhabillons elle rompit ce long silence.

\- Je suis navrée pour ton soutient gorge, il était beau pourtant.

En effet ce dernier était en lambeau, je dus me résoudre à mettre mon polo à même mon corps.

\- S'il n'y a que ça qui te tracasse tout va bien ! dis-je en souriant.

\- Toi, et moi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je pense que j'avais déjà prévu de rompre avec Edward. Moi aussi je voulais te parler de mes sentiments avant le massacre, peut importe que tu me rejettes, je ne voulais avoir aucun regret. Je veux vivre avec toi Jane !

\- Et dire que les Volturi seront là dans cinq jours pour vous massacrer… Non ! Je vais m'y opposer, si je suis dans votre camp ils m'écourteront avant d'attaquer, peut-être que j'arriverai à les résonner, et puis si Aro voit la force de mes sentiments peut-être qu'il prendra une décision plus sage !

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Il faut au moins essayer !

\- Je voulais dire, tu es sûr de vouloir de rallier à notre cause ?

\- Pour toi Bella, j'irai n'importe où.

Je lui offris un immense sourire, le plus grand et le plus beau que j'étais capable de fournir. Nous étions enfin habillées et je me rapprochai d'elle, tout près.

\- Je t'aime Jane.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et colla son front au mien.

\- Moi aussi…

Elle m'embrassa vivement mais passionnément avant de me relâcher.

\- Mais pour l'instant allons parler à Edward, annonçai-je après m'être raclée la gorge.

Et ce fut main dans la main que nous courûmes en direction de Forks.


End file.
